Plan para preservación estudiantil
by LesterVals
Summary: Siendo su hermano, aun le sorprende que la naturaleza animal licana salvaje era lo que le faltaba para ser humanizado. Esa es la ironía paradójica de este par. Fic participante en el reto CUANDO LOS CROSSOVER ATACAN del foto "I'm Sherlocked"


**Plan para preservación estudiantil.**

* * *

**Sumary:** Siendo su hermano, aun le sorprende que la naturaleza animal licana salvaje era lo que le faltaba para ser humanizado. Esa es la ironía paradójica de este par. Fic participante en el reto **=CUANDO LOS CROSSOVER ATACAN= **del foto** "I'm Sherlocked"**

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece. pertenecen a ACD y JKR.  
_  
_**Advertencias: **Crossover Potterlock. Semi AU.

**Asignacion:** (Potterlock): _Amor, Escritorio, Salón de Clases._

**Palabras**: 5, 754* Según Word* 5,726 * según FF* (se me fueron todos los quistes que tengo haciendo entrar la historia en menos de 6000 palabras... casi muero)

* * *

**-Capitulo único-**

El pecho no se le inflo aun más de mero orgullo, sencillamente porque la túnica hubiese dado el botonazo sacándole el ojo a algún desdichado entrometido y eso no seria ni refinado y ni de la alcurnia del respetable y noble apellido Holmes; pero el ver a su pequeño hermanito sentado al frente, esperando por el sombrero seleccionador dando pataleos infantiles con el gesto risueño y rizos alborotados, _casi_ le hace estragos sentimentales, como aquellas compañeras suyas cada veintitantos días.

-¿ya viste al enano? Y yo que creía tener una mirada matadora.

Mycroft salió de su burbuja de ensueño abofeteándose mentalmente por los pocos modales de su hermano. Precisamente, la miradita acojonada de su hermanito parecía más un par de crucios que cualquier otra cosa. Afortunadamente el principal objetivo de esas maldiciones era McGonagall… aunque eso no quitara el hecho de que el gesto de Bulldog ceñudo dejaba bastante que desear.

Ya después hablaría con él al respecto.

-My, listillo ¿ya tienes mi dinero preparado?- Sebastián, con toda su humanidad sobre la mesa le picaba con un tenedor la mejilla para fastidiarle. Pues es bien sabido que por generaciones, la noble familia Holmes ha servido fielmente a la casa Slytherin; y Seb, con los ojos medio cerrados y la sonrisa santurrona de oreja a oreja no dejo de picarle las narices pues la apuesta un año antes ya la sentía metida en el bolso. "Sherlock será uno de los mas grandes Slytherin de todos los tiempos" No dejó de molestar hasta que el sombrero comenzó a zumbar (siquiera al tocar los rizos del niño) "_¡RAVENCLAW, ES UN RAVENCLAW! PERO POR AMOR A MERLIN: ¡LLEVENSELO AHORA!_"

Oh, la satisfacción.

Extendiendo la palma, Mycroft sintió el fuerte manotazo de Sebastián sobre ella. Una mano repleta de galeones debido a una obviedad…

Por poco y se siente mal por Seb.

Era en esos momentos que agradecía la herencia de grandes manos; y que su hermanito fuese la excepción a toda regla, pateando los benevolentes traseritos a sus antepasados entrando a la casa azul. Era más que obvio. Y gracias a eso tenia mucho dinero en mano.

No despegó la mirada del peque hasta que llegó con los de su nueva casa. Fuera de eso el resto de la ceremonia le parecía trivial. Charlando con Wilkes y Riley, los demás niños presentados de primer curso no lograban captarle la atención (tampoco le fue posible ir con Sherlock pues los alumnos tenían prohibido abandonar sus mesas hasta el final de la cena). Sin embargo, cuando la profesora McGonagall presento a uno de los últimos niños no pudo evitar encarar las cejas escéptico.

Con ropas gastadas y marcas cicatrizadas en manos y rostro, el niño le pareció uno de los mas desgraciados de la generación (después del ultimo Slytherin presentado, que tenia un severo caso de grasa capilar), andrajoso y desnutrido; Mycroft casi pega una pirueta horrorizado cuando deduce a que se debe la fatiga en tan joven mago.

¡Un hombre lobo! ¡Por la santa barba de Merlín, su pequeño Sherly compartirá estadía con un hombre lobo!

Para cuando la casa de los leones se levanto en fiesta recibiendo al menudo niño rubio, Mycroft ya estaba hiperventilando por el susto. Y sin embargo no se levantó… porque al menos no estarían en la misma sala común.

Finalizada la ceremonia, Mycroft se pasó buscando la cabeza morena rizada de Sherlock; pero cuando la encontró, todo mundo ya se dirigía a sus respectivas salas. No tenia remedio; ya después le buscaría para advertirle.

Y con aquella promesa en mente se marcho a las mazmorras.

Pero como no todo en la vida, (y más cuando ésta es despilfarre de hormonas) sale bien; Mycroft no pudo hablar con su hermanito sino una semana después.

Había sido breve la cosa, pues lo intercepto en un pasillo. (En los baños era simplemente imposible; pues eran de cursos diferentes, el comedor era el enemigo publico principal de Sherlock así que quedo completamente descartado el lugar, la enfermería era mas probable) y fue rumbo a ella donde le encontró.

-hermanito, ¿llevas calases mixtas o son solo azules?

-mixtas…con Slytherin.

-¿solo con ellos?

-si, en todas… menos en vuelo; ahí están mixtos los cuatro-Mycroft casi pega un grito- pero calma, no asisto a esa clase.

Con los ojos en blanco, esta vez el grito si salió , y con un porrazo el mayor le reviso el horario. Con la novedad de que había salido vándalo el mocoso listillo aquel.

-es tu primer año y ya te paseas como rey por aquí- Si bien, pavonearse enojado tirando de las orejas al niño era de lo más bochornoso; por nada, absolutamente nada iba a permitir que su hermanito menor se diera a la vida loca y se saltara clases. ¡No señor! Primero a dieta que indiferente a su retoño.

Prácticamente, cuando le aventó sin escrúpulos ni miramiento al patio donde la clase (quien se comenzó a reír) y Sherlock le dedico la peor mirada imperdonable de todas, se le hizo mas adorable que amenazador pues con los ojos grises a medio llorar y con el sonrojo de la furia sobre los mofletes apucherados mientras le miraba desde abajo no era muy maligno (era eso, o se estaba volviendo un maniático masoquista incestuoso). Aunque ninguna de las dos opciones sonaba mal, para ser sinceros.

Cuando se disculpo en nombre del menor con la profesora, esta le dio las gracias para llevarse al niño a empujones donde el resto de la clase. Despidiéndose con un dramatismo nato (pues hasta saco pañuelo y todo) retomó camino a su propia clase; no sin un ultimo vistazo a donde su hermanito.

Paro en seco cuando le vio posicionarse a un lado del menudo Gryffindor, que cuando este le sonrió, Sherlock (de manera sorpresiva) le regreso la sonrisa, Mycroft bajó la guardia. Ya tenía incluso la varita lista.

Y solo por aquella ocasión se hizo a ojos ciegos, dando por el momento el beneficio de la duda a aquel león.

-es extraño ver a un Slytherin tan afectuoso.- le dijo a Sherlock.

-no es afecto; es acoso prácticamente.

Ambos niños rieron por lo bajo para evitar regaños; con un deje de timidez, el de túnica roja le ofreció su escoba al de pelo rizado.

-veo que no trajiste la tuya.

-efectivamente, mi estimado Gryffindor.

Sonrojándose por el escrutinio del Ravenclaw, el niño rubio le extendió la mano en forma de saludo.

-Remus Lupin.- le dijo y de pronto la mirada gris del otro se torno completamente sorprendida. Remus no entendió por que aquel niño que hace apenas unos segundos le sonreía ahora tenia la estupefacción por todo el rostro; mas el estupor le duro apenas muy poco, ya que al cabo de unos instantes le regresaron el saludo.

-Sherlock Holmes.

Desde aquel día, a ninguno de los dos se les vio solo otra vez.

* * *

Con los meses pasando entre exámenes, experimentos y más, pronto los bellos jardines del castillo se vieron tapizados por un manto blanco y deslumbrante acorde a diciembre, Mycroft no encontraba que deshojar para contar los pocos días que faltaban de escuela y así marchar a Londres con Padre y Madre. Era un tanto incoherente decir que un joven en su ultimo año escolar a sus diez y pico de años se viera más emocionado por las vacaciones de navidad que un niño, al cual, hasta ese momento cayo en cuenta tenía días sin verle.

Sabía bien que Sherlock se cargaba un carácter indócil por lo que era relativamente fácil encontrarle: O en la sala de pociones, o en la biblioteca preparando Merlín-sabrá-cual-menjurje. Pero para su desespero, jamás solo.

_Lupin_, con solo escuchar ese nombre una ola de ira le nacía desde el vientre hasta casi hacerle soltar veneno.

-vale My, que pareces una pitón estreñida y celosa… deja a tu hermanito tener amigos.

Aquella vez se quedó con toda las ganas de reventarle el caldero a Sebastián. Decir que quería cruciarlo era muy poco comparado con lo que sentía en realidad. Y si bien, el niño Remus Lupin no era del todo malo (todo lo contrario de hecho, pues se veía fiel e interesado en todo que Sherlock hacia siempre, desde sumergirse en el lago congelado después de preparar algunas hiervas, o en cualquier otro experimento raro persiguiendo criaturas mágicas en el bosque o metiéndose en problemas).Eran niños, unos revoltosos y malcriados, pero buenos a su manera. Sin embargo, lo que verdaderamente Mycroft no podía soportar fuera que cada mes, su hermanito desaparecía un par de días, reapareciendo con interminables marcas y moretones por todo el cuerpo.

La autoría de esos hematomas no le era indiferente. El mismo niño que acompañaba siempre a su hermano; el niño lobo.

Se dispuso entonces que antes de regresar al castillo ya habría resuelto y pactado con su hermano condiciones para acercarse al licántropo. Con lo que no contaba era de que ese año Sherlock le pidiera a mami pasar navidad en la escuela; casi se le caer el pelo del susto cuando su madre le dio el "_Si"._

-mami, entonces le hare compañía aquí.

-no Mycroft, tu te vienes a casa para navidad.

-pero mami…

Y discutiendo que como pronto tendría su graduación y se iría al ministerio de magia para trabajar e iniciar una nueva carrera como un diligente del gobierno mágico, por lo que no tendría más tiempo para más navidades, la mujer ya no contesto llamadas o lechuzas, hechizando las valijas del mayor para que estuvieran listas justo al termino de la ultima clase.

Mycroft casi llora cuando le toco despedirse de su hermanito.

-recuerda comer un poco, hermanito.- le dijo sacudiéndole la rizada mata.

-lo mismo digo hermano.

Sebastián y Kitty se soltaron a carcajada libre por todo el carruaje; Mycroft prácticamente no le tiro una maldición solo por la poca finura que eso hubiera conllevado.

No supo de Sherlock hasta el regreso al castillo pasado el año.

* * *

El tiempo siguió su curso, y pese a la agria incomodidad de ver a Sherlock con Lupin, Mycroft no podía negar con su compañía su hermanito se veía mas entusiasta… menos arisco, quizás.

Con los últimos exámenes encima y juntas diarias con el comité de estudiantes (pues era prefecto Slytherin desde hace un par de años) Mycroft por primera vez agradeció que su hermanito tuviese un amigo (se lamentaba al mismo tiempo que fuese un licántropo, pero que se podía hacer) ya que apenas y le veía fugazmente.

-oye My- en una de sus interminables juntas, Kitty prácticamente se le había colgado del cuello para susurrarle- ¿y ya tienes un plan respecto a tu hermano?

En primera instancia Mycroft no entendió, pero cuando recordó la graduación a la vuelta de la esquina casi se le sale el alma…y hasta la cena.

No tenía plan aun, y faltaban apenas unos cuantos meses para la graduación. Sin él ahí, Sherlock estaría solo muy solo (pura mentira, pues el castillo siempre estaba lleno)

-¡necesito agentes!- grito Mycroft desesperado mientras entraba como bólido a las mazmorras- ¿y si le pasa algo? ¿Si se cae? ¿Si se enfría la sopa de calabaza?

-y si defeca también… pues a como estas ahora, estoy seguro que iras a limpiarlo.

Sebastián y Kitty se sentaron sobre el sofá, kitty asqueada por aquel comentario.

-¡por supuesto!- grito Mycroft- con los calcetines… o con la mano si es necesario.

-¡asco Mycroft!- y Kitty les aventó a ambos con sus libros.

**Plan para preservación estudiantil.**

**Objetivo:** salvaguardia durante la estadía escolar del sujeto.

**Sujeto:** Benedict Sherlock Holmes Doyle.

**Tiempo estimado de estudio:** 7 años.

El plan era fácil, establecer redes de información y espionaje entre profesores, estudiantes y algunos elfos para que le mantuviera al tanto de que hacia, cuando lo hacia, como respiraba y demás detalles que estuvieran relacionados hasta en lo más mínimo con su retoño.

-Estudiantes: necesitare en varias casas...- pensó en una tejón risueña afín a su Sherlock-... Molly se llama...- estudiando el pergamino donde venia hasta el mas mínimo detalle de la chiquilla, Mycroft continuo- En Ravenclaw tengo muchos contactos, la profesora Hudson: ya, elfos: ya, fantasmas: ya…- fue tachando uno a uno los nombres en su lista.

-¿y que tal mi prima?- pregunto Seb.

-¿Irene?

-esa misma; es Slytherin… y esta en varios cursos con él- Mycroft lo consideró quince segundos antes de declinar rotundamente.

-es demasiado linda e inteligente…el caso es proteger a Sherlock, no que se enrolle con ella.

-Seb, que My le dijo puta a tu primita.

-sutilmente, Kitty.

-Seb, que My le dijo puta, _sutilmente_, a tu prima.

Sebastián no les hablo en tres días.

Para cuando la graduación llegó, Mycroft ya tenia toda una red estrictamente establecida por todo dentro y fuera del castillo a costa de Sherlock, claro.

Cuando recibió los diplomas y demás cosas, tanto sus padres como algunos profesores acudieron a para felicitarle… claro que a Mycroft le valió un comino pues estuvo apañado a su hermanito el resto de la tarde, el pequeño era su principal motivación.

-es hora de marchar- dijo su madre subiendo al carruaje, los tres Holmes mayores ya estaban listos cuando Sherlock bajó del carruaje apresurado.

-disculpen, será un segundo- alcanzo a decir antes de salir corriendo, Mycroft ni se disculpo cuando fue tras él.

Casi se le salen los ojos para usarlos de canicas cuando ve a su hermanito cerca de Remus despidiéndose, y como Mycroft por naturaleza es una serpiente, cuando ambos niños se alejan rumbo a sus respectivos carruajes, toma por el hombro al rubio apartándole de la gente sin que se den cuenta. Pues es sigiloso y certero...así como la punta de la varita enterrada en la garganta del niño.

-se lo que eres- sisea- y no te permitiré hacerle daño.

Remus tiene miedo, no es la primera vez que le amenazan; pero si es la primera vez que ve el mismo color de ojos de Sherlock perdidos en la ira. Intenta hablar y los ojos comienzan a sollozarle.

-jamás...- dice luchando por tomar aire-... jamás le haría daño.

-un licántropo pierde la conciencia al transformarse ¿Cómo aseguras entonces que no le dañaras?- Remus tarda en contestar y cuando Mycroft los siente débil, suelta la varita dejando caer al rubio al suelo- solo aléjate de él, Gryffindor.

Pero Remus le mira desde abajo y Mycroft se siente frete a un adulto, no un niño.

-jamás- vuelve a decir empuñando la varita- no se como, pero encontrare la manera de no hacerle daño. Lo que si te aseguro es que jamás, jamás me alejare de él.

Y por primera vez en la vida, Mycroft Holmes cree sin necesidad de evidencias.

* * *

El plan no podía salir mejor, ya que diario recibía llamadas y lechuzas en el ministerio; todas referentes a Sherlock (como iba en sus lecciones, con sus compañeros; de todo); este ya era su tercer año y pese a lo que pensó desde un inicio, las cartas que más le gustaba recibir eras las de Remus.

_Mí estimado Mycroft__:_

_Tu hermano es un pele._ _Si, muy crudo pero es la verdad_

_¡El muy idiota ha revelado mi secreto! Y a compañeros de dormitorio. Fue la peor vergüenza que pude pasar, creí que me lanzarían fuego o maldiciones, pero Sherlock me saco de ahí sin miramiento alguno._

_Remus._

Esa había sido la primera carta recibida, a principios el año pasado.

Y Remus recordaba aquella noche como una de las más felices de toda su vida.

-¡¿licántropo?! ¿Y cuando planeabas decirlo? ¡¿Cuando nos comieras a todos?!- Sirius, el greñudo so guapo del lugar, terminó con la cara en el suelo y el culo arriba cuando James (el líder del sequito) prácticamente le pateo fuera de la cama.

-no exageres hombre- le dijo James sentándose a su culo.

-eso explicaría muchas cosas- decía John a la cama, a su lado Peter temblaba como gelatina.

-No quería decirles precisamente por eso, el escándalo es lo peor.

-lo que mi querido amigo aquí- James palmeo el culo de Sirius- quiere decir es que… no debiste guardarnos el secreto, debió ser muy difícil estar solo.

-no estaba solo.

-vamos- soltó Peter- me dirás que el raro de Holmes te consolaba…seria absur-

Con el ceño fruncido, Remus le dio un golpe a la mesa enfurecido- ¡si!, Sherlock estuvo siempre ahí a pesar del peligro- Peter, John, James y hasta Sirius con la cara al suelo se sorprendieron- nunca me dejo solo y siempre se la pasa haciendo experimentos para controlar mi licantropía.

-la licantropía es incurable Remus.

-¡ya se John! pero intenta explicárselo, es mas necio que una mula.

Un picoteo sobre la ventana saco a los cinco niños del estupor, abriendo la ventana, un cuervo con una nota se acercó a Remus para que la tomara. Sirius (quien mandó a volar a James cuando se puso de pie) se colocó tras el rubio abrazándole para leer la carta.

-¿Qué dice?- pregunto John mientras Peter auxiliaba a su ídolo caído.

Tanto Sirius como Remus se miraron sorprendidos.

-Es una carta de Sherlock , dice que tiene la respuesta para mis días de transformaciones.

- ¿de verdad?- pregunto el trió restante- ¿y que es?

De un salto, el cuervo se trasformo en una blanquecina y delicada figura de túnica negra y azul con una mata de refinados rizos negros.

-animagia- contesto Sherlock a la mitad de la habitación.

Desde aquella vez, a la banda de los Merodeadores se les incluyo un nuevo miembro, el miembro más brillante y a veces malévolo. Y Remus Lupin no volvió a estar solo durante la luna llena.

Mycroft guardaba aquel recuerdo con comedia (al principio fue amargura, claro) pues gracias a su mejor informante supo de los merodeadores:

Cornamenta, Canuto, Lunático, Espinas, Colagusano y su favorito: Gritos

No podía evitar reírse al imaginar tal circo haciendo desmanes, pues ver a un siervo, un perro, un lobo, un erizo, una rata y un cuervo juntos; bueno, era completamente hilarante.

Pasando los años aquel grupo parecía solidificarse y Mycroft no podía sentirse mas orgullos de que su abnegado hermano al fin tuviera amigos. Aunque este no lo veía así.

En la escuela, Sherlock aun seguía con sus experimentos y su humor acido e hiriente, parecía que las únicas personas que lo aguantaban eran Remus y… Remus de lobo (John también pero Sirius siendo un celoso lo apartaba) pues este, quien era un completo impulsivo y James el cual se volvía una bomba al enojarse, casi siempre terminaban liados en una buena tunda los tres.

John consolaba a Sirius y Remus a Sherlock… James se hacia la victima para que su musa, Lilly Evans le consolara, lo cual era una completa perdida de tiempo pues con una sola mirada de sus lindos ojos vedes mandaba al diablo al quinteto y se marchaba con un Slytherin, Severus.

La enemistar entre la serpiente y el león siempre acaparaba problemas, especialmente una vez cuando James le levito para dejarle con la ropa interior de fuera. Aquello había sido en pricipios del año.

-¿Por qué estas tan molesto Remus?

-por la estúpida actitud de James, Sherly.

-no vi que hicieras algo al respecto.

-¡no!, pero tampoco ayude.

-es casi lo mismo.

Esa vez Mycroft recibió la carta más despectiva hacia su hermano que pudo recibir nunca. Tardo más de dos horas en encontrar como responderla sin lanzarle una maldición.

_Remus:_

_Lo que me sorprende es que después de tanto tiempo aun te exaltes por lo pueril e insensible actitud de mi hermano, pero no puedes negarme que hasta cierto punto tiene razón._

_M.H_

La siguiente carta despectiva, fue dirigida hacia su persona.

Para eso de cuarto año, la relación que tenía el grupo se vio algo ofuscada por el carácter que Sirius había tomado meses antes, se creía mas adonis y era mas incompatible con Sherlock, lo que a veces ponía a prueba la paciencia de todos.

-¡Ei, chicos!- saludo Sirius sacudiéndose la larga cabellera azabache mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa del comedor.

-asco Black, me llenaras de pulgas.

-no exageres Gritos, que el que me las pego fue Peter.

-¿y tu que le pegaste a Anthea?... oh si, chacros -Aquel era el humor del Ravenclaw, tan ácido que hasta al mismo James Potter se le figuraba grotesco, con toda la elegancia del mundo, el de plelo rizado tomó sus cosas y tras una rápida despedida salió del comedor, dejando atrás a Sirius tirando espuma por la boca.

Por su parte, cada movimiento, cada gesto, incluso cada manía del Ravenclaw, Remus la admiraba cual obra de arte, perdía aquella mirada miel en la imponente figura del azul y como últimamente no puede ni pensar, se queda mirando la salida con suspiros nada afines a un amigo. John lo nota y James es quien pregunta.

-Oye Lunático… ¿te gusta Gritos?

-¡N-No! Para nada.

Al escuchar el "te gusta" y "Gritos" en la misma frase, cual fan y dejando a su amigo Slytherin abandonado por ahí, la risueña Lily se acerca hasta ponerse tras Sirius; éste simplemente suelta una carcajada.

-venga _bambi_- le dice azotando la mesa entre risa y risa- ¿quien podía fijarse en semejante escuálido y feo sujeto?- decir que se trago un pedazo de mesa fue poco, pues el trancazo de Lily casi le hace traspasar la madera.

Cuando Sirius se levanta adoloro y sangrante se queda con el insulto en la boca, pues ve a Remus de pie, con ojos húmedos y con todo el desprecio en el rostro.

-pues eso de escuálido y feo es muy mi problema, ¡perro imbécil!

Remus se va, y todos vapulean con la mirada al animago de pelo largo.

-yo...hablaba de Gritos...

-Escucha Black, te largas, te disculpas o lo que no te comiste de la mesa lo digirieras como enema.

Bastó decir que con esas palabras, Sirius Black perdió todo el coraje Gryffindor, todo el salón comedor le tuvo miedo a Evans y James Potter se dispuso a hacerla algún día su esposa.

Mycroft aquella noche recibió una carta, estaba mal trecha y húmeda de algunas partes; sin embargo fue el contenido lo que le movió un poco el alma.

_Mycroft, perdona si te escribo tan de repente pero la verdad es que no se con quien acudir._

_Me siento… solo._

_No es algo que pueda hablar con tu hermano me temo, él esta bien, así que no te espantes… es…solo que… tshg dsgzon (_es parte no era legible pues estaba húmeda por lágrimas),_ debí hacerte caso aquella vez y alejarme; se lo que sientes respecto a Sherlock… el que sea tu todo..._

_Perdóname Mycroft… ya se lo que soy…_

Gladsonte, lechuza de Mycroft encontró al rubio cerca del lago, hacia mucho frio y las lágrimas le congelaban el rostro. Cuando recibió la carta no pudo evitar llorar mas sintiéndose la dedgracia más grande de todo el mundo.

_Sherlock es mi todo, me alegra que al fin comprendas. Para él no importa si la cara es bonita o si se posee el cuerpo mas agraciado de todos. No le importa mientras tengas una mente que le llene, una perspicacia y agudeza con la que le retes; por eso me sentí celoso de tu Remus…eres audaz y listo. La única verdadera amenaza.__  
__M.H._

Cuando sintió las lamidas de canuto sobre su rostro, esa noche ni Remus ni Sirius subieron a la habitación a dormir.

Para quinto año, Remus Lupin era uno de los mejores calificados de toda la casa roja, por lo que junto a Lily Evans se volvió prefecto.

* * *

Durante una de las clases compartidas entre águilas y serpientes, Sherlock conoció a la prima de Sebastián, Irene Adler, una de las pocas personas que de verdad cautivaron al azul. Pronto, por los comedores y por todo el castillo se escuchaban rumores de una cierta relación entre ellos; pues para ser francos, Irene con ese pavoneo sensual y Sherlock sin molestarse en lo más mínimo para desmentirlo, el rumor parecía más un hecho que otra cosa.

-Hace días Remus esta un poco alejado, ¿no crees?

John se recargo a la puerta del baño, lugar donde el azul revisaba unos cuantos frascos con partes frescas de criaturas.

-no.

-tienes razón, el que esta alejándose eres tú.

Sherlock levantó un poco la mirada para observarle.

-es alguien autónomo, bien puede venir y saludarme.

-o bien puedes dejar esas cosas e ir tú.

-esta conversación esta dando vueltas sin sentido… ¿o me días que quien da vueltas soy yo?

John suspiró y se acercó para quitarle los potes.

-Remus esta triste y siendo amigos intentamos apoyarle; Canuto ya no sabe ni que vuelta hacer para animarlo y tu como niño bonito aquí… jugando con...

-dedos.

-¡asco!... Pero si… dedos.

El de cabello rizado se levanto sacudiéndose su uniforme polvoriento acercándose al rubio de John, quedando a solo una nariz de distancia.

-¿amigos?, esas son ridiculeces John.

- ridiculeces las que dices… somos amigos.

-¡yo no tengo amigos!- gritó asustando al rubio, pero este pronto se repuso mirándole con furia.

-te creí mas que eso Holmes… pero no eres mas que un malcriado.

-¿Qué me creías, John? ¿Un sentimental que sentía empatía por Remus?

-ciertamente; quizás para ti no somos amigos, pero tú para nosotros si, diario intentamos demostrarlo.

-¡así mismo, John! Diario lo demuestran con besos y abrazos… son tan físicos que me siento hostigado, son iguales a Mycroft. Creí que tenían clara mi manera de demostrar mi apoyo y… _afecto_ o como quieras llamarle.

-¿afecto? ¿Cuál afecto? ¿De de dejar a Remus deprimido?

-no; el afecto de acercarme a Remus cuando mas lo necesito, el de acompañarle durante sus transformaciones tocando de mi violín para que se tranquilizara, volverme animago para poder acompañarle… ¡ese afecto John!

Y el rubio ya no pudo encontrar argumento.

-no somos tan diferentes Sherlock… siento que en otras circunstancias, tu y yo seriamos los mejores amigos.- Sherlock regreso a sus potes- Remus y yo nos parecemos tanto que a veces creo nos aferramos a la persona equivocada. Y en cuanto a ti, no eres tan distinto a Sirius como parece; ambos son apasionados aunque uno sea un bruto lanudo y pulgoso y el otro sea un poco mas refinado…ambos son iguales si me lo permites, encantadores a su manera y con una chispa que hipnotiza; una chispa que atrapo a Remus… y me atrapo a mi.

-¿esa es una declaración acaso?

-declaración de amistas, claro.

Sherlock sonrió.

-¿quieres ir al lago a cazar criaturas?

-Merlín, si.

Ambos salieron esa noche…y pronto se volvieron muy unidos.

-Espinas, ¿ya te cansaste de bajarle la conquista a Lunático?- Lily y John miraron mal a Sirius, James simplemente se perdía en la silueta de su ahora novia.

-púdrete Black.-Con un brinco, Sirius se puso a reír mientras ventilaba un poco a su alrededor. Pronto, el aroma fétido y agrio saco del letargo hasta al mismo Potter- dije: púdrete, no cágate.

Entre carcajadas James y Canuto se quedaron solos a la mesa pues los demás salieron huyendo debido al hedor. Remus corrió junto a John mientras Lily salió despavorida junto a Peter. Amos rubios se miraron un rato, y pronto al igual que el par de morochos, reventaron a carcajadas.

Se pasearon por los jardines platicando sobre sus planes a corto e inmediato plazo; todo hasta que el Ravenclaw se les representó con libros y potes asistido por otro Gryffindor.

-Remus, que bueno que te encuentro, ayúdame.- sin esperar respuesta alguna, prácticamente le aventó los libros al susodicho para después arrebatarle los que el tercer león cargaba- gracias por nada Greg, por cierto… tu novia tiene una apasionada aventura con un tejón en el segundo piso, si quieres verlo en vivo y a todo color pásate por ahí en diez minutos.

John y Greg se quedaron de una pieza mientras el azul arrastraba con Remus.

-¿es así siempre?

-no- dijo John- hay veces que es peor.

Y Greg Lestrade aprendió que a un Ravenclaw jamás se le debe de contradecir; no cuando efectivamente encontró a su novia con otro dentro de un armario.

* * *

Con un fuerte golpe, Remus se estiró cual gato pues la espalda le dolía como mil demonios, tanto libro y escalera no eran buenos.

-si me hubieras dejando usar mi varita, no me dolería la espalda.

-menudencias.- restándole importancia el azul se encamino a una mesa donde tenia sus experimentos. El rubio un tanto fastidiado por la última trasformación dejó la pila de libros sobre el escritorio, dejando espacio para poder sentarse y estirar otra vez, Sherlock escuchó los crujidos y los bostezos de Remus.

Poco después la habitación quedo sumergida en una cómoda sordina, roto de vez en cuando por el hervor de los brebajes o de los murmullos sobre formulas que el azul decía cada tanto tiempo. Aproximadamente diez minutos estuvieron en silencio cuando Remus hablo.

-¿sabes?...John me dijo que hace días hablaron…

-¿hm? Oh si, hablamos de ti.

Remus se exaltó un poco pero decidió mejor sacar un chocolate del bolsillo.

-¿y de que?

- pues de ti.

- me refiero a que cosas de mi.

-de lo tan solo y deprimido que…te sentías.

Remus sonrió; ya se había imaginado que por ahí estaba la cosa. John siempre buscando la paz entre todos.

-Ahora estoy mejor, si te interesa saber.

-¿Por qué has estado pasando mas tiempo con Black?

-no, porque al fin estoy pasando tiempo contigo- dijo con la cabeza abajo, jugando con el simpático envoltorio del chocolate. Algo avergonzado de si mismo se burló y regreso su mirada hacia arriba, encontrándose con Sherlock frente él, tan estoico como siempre.-¿q-que pasa?

Estaba nervioso, si; y mucho, y Sherlock mirándole de manera inquisidora no calmada sus ya de por si destrozados nervios.

El de cabello rizado le escudriño desde el más mínimo detalle en la túnica, hasta el más ligero cambio de expresión; era un misterio… un completo e incitante misterio. Recargando ambas manos sobre el escritorio (quedando Remus completamente exaltado y en medio de sus brazos) estaban a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia.

-¿Sherlock?- este suspiro.

-es un halago creo… pero debo recordarte que estoy completamente centrado en mis investigaciones.

-¿de que rayos hablas?- Remus ya se estaba pendiendo nervioso, tanto que comenzó a remolinearse.

-observo Remus, tus papilas se dilatan, los poros se te abren y sudas más, la respiración acelerada, pulso elevado…

-basta Sherlock.

-…deduzco que estas enamorado…

-basta.

-…y me atrevo a adivinar que es precisamente de mi.

-¡para ya!- intentando empujarle pero sin éxito, el rubio atinó simplemente a apartar la mirada, sentía los ojos a punto de estallarles en llanto así como la cara encendida y adolorida. Sherlock no se cedió ni un centímetro.

-Las emociones son inhibidoras Remus. Nublan la lógica.

-¡las emociones son las que propician el instinto!- le gritó tomándole por las solapas. El par se quedo ahí, sujeto y con las emociones (en caso de Remus) a flor de piel.-yo…

-¿ves lo que te dio? Sintiendo no soy yo, no hay lógica…

-sintiendo eres humano; si sabré de instinto, créeme cuando te lo digo…al dejarte dominar en parte no olvidas que posees una naturaleza humana. Yo se de eso Sherlock…y tu bloqueas los sentimientos para precisamente olvidar aquel factor, para olvidar que eres humano vulnerable y hasta cierto punto común. Pues eso es lo que buscas, tu misión es erradicar la simpesa y activar el resto.- lejos de lo que se imaginó como respuesta, Sherlock solo le miró con el par de pijos grises brillando aun más que de costumbre, se veía deseoso…completamente atraído.

-brillante- dice acortando las distancias- John tenia razón, no son tan diferentes; pero debo decirte algo…yo no tengo amigos. Solo tengo uno…y si amigo es aquel por quien tienes afecto y una necesidad de amparo…entonces sabré al verte que albergo amistad por ti.

Remus estaba anonadado, y haciendo gala del instinto valeroso de su casa, cerró distancia besando a Sherlock. Entre el escritorio y el cuerpo del azul. Beso que el Ravenclaw no correspondió.

-¿John y yo somos parecidos?

-Si. Si hubiese sido otro el escenario, él y yo seriamos los cercanos.

-¿y donde estaría yo?

-ciertamente…justo como estas ahora.

Cerrando otra vez distancias, Remus volvió a besarle, eran besos suaves y delicados, tan largos que al cabo de un rato se les entumió la boca.

-¿y se supone que esto es satisfactorio?

-la satisfacción es a cuenta gotas, Sherly…así que déjame enseñarte algo hoy.

Estudio, prueba, ensayo, hipótesis y conclusiones.

Todo un experimentos en boca y cuerpo del rubio, lento pero apasionado; suave pero exigente. Esa tarde en el salón más alto de la torre Ravenclaw, Sherlock Holmes comenzó la tesis del efecto más controversial estudiado, pero más inhóspito e impredecible en pos de sensaciones corporales, tanto exteriores e interiores.

A manos de John Remus Lupin, Sherlock comenzó el estudio... del amor.

_En ningún tiempo había visto tan humano a Sherlock tan sensitivo, o tan corriente. Quien hubiera pensado, la naturaleza animal licana salvaje era lo que le faltaba para ser humanizado. Esa es la ironía paradójica de este par._

_Pues es bien sabido, que no hay mejor maestro para él que John R. Lupin. Su John R. Lupin._

_Así doy por concluida esta investigación de salvaguardia, ya no se requiere pues Sherlock encontró otra manera de salvaguardarse a si mismo._

_Con apoyo. Y compañía. Aunque sea de solo uno más._

_M-H._

Mycroft sonrió al término de la carta, era simplemente perfecta. Haciéndose paso a la chimenea quemó aquel pergamino entre sonrisas y suspiros.

-Gracias, Remus. Y gracias a ti, mi más fiel informante…

Le dolía pensar que su hermanito crecía y a pesar que desde hace tiempo era autónomo de él; para Mycroft, compartir a Sherlock con el licántropo, lejos de cualquier sentido lógico… le pareció una maravillosa idea.

-Gracias por tus servicios… Molly.

Le dolió aun mas cuando poco después aquella paz se fue truncada por el movimiento de guerra, una guarra que lastimosamente no podía parar. Sherlock tendría que apañárselas por si mismo. El único consuelo que le quedó a Mycroft era saber que en aquel juego, era que en el bando donde su hermano participaba jamás estaría solo.

Aunque Sherlock trabajara así, Mycroft tenia la certeza que habría más de uno cuidándole la espalda.

-Que pase lo que deba de pasar, nosotros proveeremos durante la marcha. Y que el instinto y la lógica se encuentren en la guerra como lo hicieron en la paz...y en el amor.

Al estallido de la guerra: el único primogénito de Cornamenta y Lily quedo huérfano al año, Sirius fue encerrado en Azkaban (donde Mycroft le protegería sin duda alguna), Peter traicionó y desapareció, Remus y John fueron desterrados y Sherlock…

Sherlock poco tiempo después se suicidó.

* * *

Es tan extremo el asunto que no tengo nada más por agregar... aun estoy algo deprimida por el final. Había tantas cosas que quería incluir, aunque el final original era aun pero.

Gracias por leer.

Ciao.


End file.
